Ciuman?
by Mr. De
Summary: Ciuman itu adalah?


**Ciuman?**

Naruto by 'Masashi Kishimoto'!

.

.

.

.

"Hinata- _chan_!"

*Grep

Pelukan hangat yang datang secara tiba-tiba membuat Ia sedikit terkejut. Beruntunglah hal itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu kegiatan memasaknya di pagi hari ini.

"Na..Naruto- _kun_? To..tolong lepas _anata_ , aku kan sedang memasak?!" Pintanya halus sambil mencoba untuk melepas kedua tangan sang suami yang melingkar erat di perutnya.

"Tidak mau!" Si pria pirang bernama Naruto tersebut lantas menggeleng pelan dan menolak permintaan istrinya. Sang istri hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

Tingkah manja yang di tunjukkan Naruto cukup membuat Hinata merasa sebal, Ia pun terpaksa harus melakukan sedikit sesutu agar suaminya itu sadar kalau situasi dan kondisi saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bermanja-manja.

Tanpa kompromi, Hinata mencubit punggung tangan sang suami hingga pria itu mengerang kesakitan dan melepas pelukannya. Huh rasakan!

"Adauw!" Keluh Naruto yang merasa tangannya mendapat satu serangan kecil namun cukup menyiksa dari Hinata.

"Ugh kau jahat sekali Hinata?! Itu tadi sakit beneran loh!" Imbuhnya sembari meniup-niup punggung tangan yang terasa panas akibat cubitan dari sang istri.

"Ha..Habisnya, Na..Naruto- _kun_ tidak mau melepas pelukannya, aku kan sedang memasak! Lagi pula kalau nanti anak-anak lihat kan bisa gaw..-"

*Sreet..

Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya namun Naruto sudah lebih dulu menarik wanita itu dan kembali membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Eh? Na..Naruto- _kun_ , apa yang..-?" Mengabaikan suara Hinata, Naruto berniat untuk memberi balasan atas apa yang tadi di lakukan Hinata terhadap dirinya.

Hanya dengan sedikit gerakan, maka niatan Naruto sudah bisa tersampaikan...

*Cup

... " _Ehmm_ "

Naruto memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir Hinata, kecupan manis yang penuh dengan kasih sayang, sesuatu yang tentunya sama sekali tak di duga oleh Hinata.

Hinata sukses di buat merah merona dengan perlakuan lembut ini, Ia hanya mampu memejamkan mata, mencoba menikmati indahnya cinta dan kasih sayang yang sengaja di berikan sang suami khusus untuk dirinya seorang.

Kekhawatiran tantang sesuatu yang tadi sempat di cemaskan Hinata kini telah menguap dan hilang entah kemana, Ia dan Naruto sudah sama-sama terhanyut ke dalam nuansa kenikmatan saat ini...

.

.

Adegan ciuman antara Naruto dan Hinata terjadi dalam durasi yang cukup lama, keduanya tampak sangat menikmati sampai-sampai mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang disana...

.

.

" _Tou-chan_ , _Kaa-chan_ , kalian sedang apa?"

*Deg

Sontak kedua pasangan yang tengah memadu kasih itu di buat terkejut dengan adanya sosok gadis mungil nan imut yang entah sejak kapan dia sudah ada di dekat mereka, dan sepertinya... gadis tersebut menyaksikan apa yang mereka lakukan!

Dengan sigap Hinata segera mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk menjauh sambil sebisa mungkin menahan kegugupannya.

"Hi...Hima- _chan_? Se..Sejak kapan kamu ada disini?"

"Umm sejak tadi , sejak _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ saling beradu bibir!"

 _'Oh tidak! Ini buruk!'_

Batin Naruto dan Hinata cemas. Mereka bisa menebak kalau sebentar lagi gadis imut yang bernama Himawari itu akan mulai menanyakan banyak hal tentang 'adegan' yang baru saja Ia lihat.

Wajar saja, anak kecil kan memang punya rasa ingin tau yang tinggi?!

"Tadi itu, emm apa sih yang _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ lakukan?"

Naruto dan Hinata saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain, mereka terlihat bingung. Jujur saja, mereka tidak tau harus memberi jawaban seperti apa mengenai pertanyaan sederhana dari putri kecil mereka.

" _Ano_.. Hi..Hima- _chan_ , tadi _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ itu.. emm ... sedang anu ...-"

"Kami sedang berciuman- _ttebayo_!"

Manik Hinata terbelalak kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja di katakan suaminya. Kalau di lihat lebih jelas lagi keringat dingin pun juga sudah membasahi sekujur tubuh wanita itu, Ia tampak sangat cemas dengan jawaban yang di berikan oleh sang suami atas pertanyaan putrinya..

 _'Bukankah Hima masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami hal semacam itu?'_

"Ciuman? Apa itu ciuman _Tou-chan_?"

"Ciuman adalah.. emm.. kegiatan yang harus _Tou-chan_ lakukan untuk mendapat tambahan chakra dari _Kaa-chan_ mu!"

Himawari terdiam sejenak, Ia masih mencoba mencerna maksud penjelasan dari Ayahnya.

"Hmm, jadi begitu ya? Baiklah Hima sudah mengerti _Tou-chan_!" Ujar Himawari singkat sembari tersenyum riang, Ia terlihat sudah cukup puas dengan jawaban yang di berikan Ayahnya.

Setelahnya gadis itu langsung duduk di meja makan menantikan hidangan sarapan dari Sang Ibu, sementara Naruto dan Hinata bisa kembali bernafas lega karena masalah yang tadi sempat mengganggu mereka sekarang sudah bisa teratasi berkat kecerdasan Naruto.. Syukurlah!

.

.

Berbagai macam hidangan lezat telah tersedia di atas meja, seperti biasa rutinitas keluarga Uzumaki di pagi hari adalah sarapan bersama, mereka selalu menjalankan rutinitas ini sebelum mulai beraktivitas.

Namun untuk saat ini, mereka belum bisa memulai acara sarapan bersama karena mereka harus terlebih dahulu menunggu salah satu anggota keluarga lagi yang masih belum hadir.

Sudah sepuluh menit lamanya mereka menunggu akan tetapi si dia belum juga ikut bergabung di meja makan.

"Huft Anak itu! Lama sekali dia, apa dia belum bangun?" Ucap Naruto yang tampak sudah tidak sabar ingin segera menyantap makanannya.

"Eum biar aku lihat dulu.."

"Ah tidak usah _Kaa-chan_ , biar Hima saja yang membangunkan Boruto- _nii_!"

Hinata yang hendak menghampiri Boruto ke kamarnya segera mendapat pencegahan dari Himawari, gadis imut itupun mengajukan diri untuk membangunkan sang kakak yang sepertinya masih tidur begitu lelap dalam buaian mimpi.

Dengan langkah kaki yang begitu bersemangat gadis itu bergegas menuju kamar kakaknya.

.

.

*Tok..Tok..Tok

"Boruto- _nii_? Ayo cepat bangun! Bukankah hari ini _Nii_ - _chan_ ada misi khusus dengan Sarada- _nee_?"

Hening, tak ada jawaban yang di berikan Boruto dari dalam sana. Himawari pun berkesimpulan bahwa kakaknya itu masih tidur dengan pulas, Ia pun berinisiatif untuk masuk ke dalam ...

*Ceklek

Benar saja, sesampainya di dalam Himawari bisa melihat tubuh kakaknya yang masih tidur dengan sangat amat nyenyak dalam posisi terlentang.

Dengkuran pelan terdengar dari bibir anak itu, Himawari pun mendekat dan bermaksud ingin segera membuat kakaknya bangun, mengingat Ayah dan Ibu mereka sudah lama menunggu di bawah.

Tangan mungil Himawari bergerak menuju salah satu bagian tubuh Boruto, tepat di saat tangan Himawari nyaris menyentuh bagian yang di tuju, tiba-tiba terdengar suara igauan tidak jelas yang terucap dari bibir kakaknya.

"Eugh Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Aku tidak boleh kalah disini!"

Himawari hanya menatap bengong sang kakak yang sedang berbicara sambil tidur.

"Aku akan mengalahkan mu penjahat! Hiaaat.. _Rasenggan_!" ..."Oh tidak, jangan sekarang.. chakra ku, chakra ku! Tidak! Tidak!"...

"Cepat berikan aku tambahan chakra, berikan aku tambahan chakra sekarang! Aaaaaaa!"

Hanya dengan mendengar kalimat-kalimat igauan yang di ucapkan kakaknya Himawari bisa menebak, dalam mimpinya pasti Sang Kakak sedang bertarung dengan orang yang kuat, namun ketika hendak menyerang musuh dengan rasenggan chakra Kakaknya mendadak habis, tentu jika terus di biarkan keselamatan Kakaknya pasti bisa terancam.

 _'Hima tau apa yang harus Hima lakukan! Hima akan membantu Nii-chan!'_

Tanpa ragu lagi, Himawari pun segera mengambil satu tindakan yang cukup mengejutkan!

.

.

Boruto mulai membuka mata ketika Ia merasakan ada sebuah sentuhan aneh pada bibirnya. Ketika matanya sudah terbuka Ia melihat wajah sang adik dan sentuhan yang tadi dia rasakan tiba-tiba menghilang.

Ia sempat mengerung heran kenapa adiknya itu bisa berada di kamarnya, dan terlebih lagi , apa yang sedang dia lakukan?

Melihat Kakaknya yang masih diam, Himawari bermaksud untuk melakukan 'tindakan'nya sekali lagi..

Dan apa yang di lakukan Himawari berhasil membuat Boruto tau dari mana asal sentuhan aneh yang tadi sempat dia rasakan..

.

.

*Cup ... *Cup ... *Cup

" _Euughhmm_ "

"UWAAAAAA! HIMA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Boruto super keras sehingga membuat Naruto dan Hinata terkejut serta panik bukan main.

Mereka segera berlari menuju kamar Boruto secepat yang mereka bisa.

.

.

"Boruto- _kun_ , Hima- _chan_ apa yang-... ASTAGA KALIAN..-?"

*Brugk

Seketika Hinata langsung pingsan karena saking _shock_ nya, Ia benar-benar tidak kuat melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Hinata- _chan_? Ya ampun bangun sayang! Kuatkan dirimu!" Naruto tampak mulai panik, Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh istrinya dengan harapan agar wanita itu bisa segera sadar dari pingsannya.

Tapi sayang, apa yang di lakukan Naruto sama sekali tidak memberikan dampak apa-apa, Hinata belum juga bangun.

Pria itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kedua anaknya yang sampai saat ini masih ada di atas ranjang.

"Boruto! Himawari! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat hentikan itu!"

"Mmmmpptt mmmnggttt mmngghhh!" Boruto yang coba menjawab kalimat Ayahnya tak mampu berbicara dengan jelas karena... Bibirnya masih di kunci oleh Himawari!

"Hima lepaskan ciuman itu dari bibir Kakak mu! Dan turun dari atas tubuhnya sekarang juga!" Perintah Naruto tegas.

Himawari menghentikan kegiatan mencium Kakaknya untuk sejenak lalu melihat pada Sang Ayah.

"Maaf _Tou_ - _chan_ , ini darurat! _Nii_ - _chan_ membutuhkan tambahan chakra untuk mengalahkan musuh! Hima ingin membantu _Nii_ - _chan_ jadi Hima tidak mau berhenti!"

*Cuuuup

" _Ngggmmm_!" Himawari kembali mencium bibir Kakaknya, sementara Boruto hanya bisa bergumam tak jelas, Ia belum punya cukup tenaga untuk bisa lepas dari cengkraman adiknya.

Naruto yang menyaksikan langsung bagaimana cara Hima menyerang Kakaknya hanya bisa melongo serta menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"A..Apa maksudnya darurat dan memberi tambahan chakra? Lalu ke..kenapa kau memberikan tambahan chakra dengan cara seperti itu?

"Bukankah _Tou_ - _chan_ sendiri yang bilang kalau ciuman itu adalah cara kita memberi tambahan chakra kepada orang lain?"

"Eh?"

Naruto terdiam, Ia mengingat penjelasan yang di berikannya kepada Himawari beberapa saat yang lalu mengenai ciuman. Naruto ingat betul, bukan penjelasan seperti itu yang dia berikan.

Dia hanya bilang 'Ciuman adalah kegiatan yang harus _Tou-chan_ lakukan untuk mendapat tambahan chakra dari _Kaa-chan_!'

Namun sepertinya putri kecilnya itu telah salah mengartikan penjelasan yang dia berikan, atau bisa juga penjelasan yang Ia berikan masih kurang lengkap sehingga membuat gadis kecil itu menjadi kurang paham.

*Plak

Naruto menepuk jidatnya dengan keras. "Ya Tuhan! Apa yang telah ku lakukan?"

Gumam pria itu penuh sesal, mungkin setelah ini Ia tidak akan pernah lagi melakukan serangan mendadak di luar kamar pada sang istri supaya tidak ada lagi yang namanya 'kepergok'. Dengan begitu Ia tidak perlu menjelaskan tentang hal meropotkan semacam ini lagi..

"HIMA SUDAH CUKUP HENTIKAN JANGAN MENCIUM BIBIR KAKAK MU LAGI!"

Suara teriakan Naruto yang menggema menjadi penutup suasana pagi di rumah keluarga uzumaki yang tidak jelas ini.

_ **END** _

.

.

Berakhir dengan tidak kerennya!

.

.

.

AN: Halo, Gimana? Idenya mainstream banget yak? Kurang bagus yak? Ya udalah maaf hehe, Berminat kasih review? Monggo!


End file.
